A mechanism is disclosed that can be applied to the toy and hobby, robotic, machinery, automotive or other varied industries that causes propulsion over a limited distance without hydraulic or solenoidal thrust of equivalent magnitude that can be more efficient than the latter in many cases (especially air vacuum motive systems), depending on the system and the use of the mechanism. Magnets have been used in various configurations for propulsion purposes as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,153 to Baker, which uses a gradient thickness in the magnet to create propulsion forces. This mechanism, and all other similar prior art devices known to Applicant, does not use the unique configuration disclosed and claimed in this application.
The mechanism of this disclosure relies on magnets and the geometric property of a hole in a magnet in the direction of the polarity, as will be described, which always involves the addition of a directional component in the magnetic field. This additional directional component is benign in terms of pure geometry and non-ferrous materials without an interacting field of force, but when such a hole involves two or more magnets, the magnet not fixed experiences a net thrust away from the fixed magnet. This propulsion diminishes in a typical manner with distance due to inertia and Newton's Laws of Motion and cannot be made into a self-sustaining system by propelling it into another similar system, as the directional component is polarized and the propelled magnet meets with opposite poles on the opposite side of the next apparatus, which restricts its motion in the absence of additional energy input.